Szczerbatek
"'Nie zabiłem go, bo był tak samo wystraszony jak ja. Patrząc na niego, widziałem samego siebie".' - 'Czkawka Szczerbatek (ang. Toothless - osesek, szczerbaty) - przyjaciel Czkawki, jedyna Nocna Furia żyjąca na wyspie Berk. Jego książkowym odpowiednikiem jest Osesek, z gatunku Ogrodowiec Pospolity. Imię Imię smok dostał przypadkowo, Czkawka, dając smokowi rybę, zauważa, że ten schował swoje zęby i myśli, że po prostu ich nie ma. Dopiero po chwili zwierzę wysuwa zęby i wyrywa rybę z jego rąk. W wyniku tego nieporozumienia smok dostał swoje imię. Wygląd i charakter -> zobacz osobny artykuł: Nocna Furia Szczerbatek jest jedynym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, poznanym i wytresowanym przez ludzi. Jest to dorosły smok, znacznie większy od książkowego odpowiednika ,Oseska który jest wielkości kota czy psa. Dzięki temu Czkawka może ujeżdżać smoka. Szczerbatek ma czarną skórę, dwie pary skrzydeł (druga znajduje się u podstawy ogona), duże uszy i kocie, żółto-zielone oczy. Wyróżnia go brak jednej płetwy (lewej) w ogonie. Stracił ją w wyniku upadku z dużej wysokości, gdy złapał go Czkawka. Bez niej nie może samodzielnie latać i to było jedną z przyczyn, dla której zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem. 220px|leftSmok jest niezwykle inteligentny, pomysłowy i mądry. Naśladuje wiele ludzkich zachowań, dzięki czemu łatwo zrozumieć jego gesty. Jest lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela, broni go przed niebezpieczeństwem, jest waleczny i groźny. W jego zachowaniu dostrzegalne jest też poczucie humoru, podobnie jak np. u Hakokła lubi płatać figle swojemu jeźdźcowi. Historia ''Jak Wytresować Smoka Smok pojawia się podczas ataku smoków na wioskę Berk. Nie porywa żadnych zwierząt, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy drewniane konstrukcje i machiny do zabijania smoków. Czkawka, który nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i chce upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu, wymyka się niepostrzeżony na klif i strzela w stronę dużego, czarnego cienia krążącego nad morzem. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Kiedy jednak udaje mu się znaleźć zdobycz, chłopak nie ma serca zabić smoka i po długim wahaniu uwalnia go. Smok ucieka, jednak okazuje się, że stracił jedną płetwę z ogona i nie może odlecieć. Zostaje uwięziony w Kruczym Urwisku. 250px|leftCzkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza smoka. Za pierwszym razem sporządza jego rysunek, aby móc go załączyć do księgi smoków. Wówczas zauważa u smoka brak połowy ogona. Gdy drugim razem przynosi mu rybę i zdobywa jego zaufanie, pozbywając się sztyletu, który nosił u pasa. Szczerbatek, początkowo nie ufając chłopcu, w końcu pozwala się dotknąć. Między Czkawką i smokiem powstaje więź. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, chłopak własnoręcznie robi ruchomy ogon z brązowego materiału i metalowego thumb|Pierwszy ogon Szczerbatkarusztowania. Ponownie udaje się do doliny, żeby przyczepić smokowi brakującą część ogona. Przynosi mu duży kosz pełen ryb, by zająć jego uwagę. Zaniepokojony smok po chwili zrywa się do lotu, w czasie którego Czkawka testuje nowy ogon. Wynalazek się sprawdza. Następnie chłopak buduje siodło oraz mocowanie do ogona dla swojego już smoka, którego obdarzył imieniem Szczerbatek. Razem trenują loty, by skoordynować działanie ogona. Za pomocą swojej ściągawka thumb|left|Pierwszy wspólny lotuczy się manewrowania swoją częścią ogona. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, ich ulubione przekąski i rarytasy. Zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, budząc podejrzenia innych Wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, jednak chłopak prosi ją, by nikomu nie zdradziła tajemnicy. Podczas wspólnego lotu we trójkę wraz ze stadem innych smoków trafiają do Smoczego Leża, góry, w której żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Podczas walki Czkawki z koszmarem ponocnikiem Szczerbatek ratuje przyjaciela przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka i tym samym ich tajemnicę poznaje reszta wioski. Czkawka kłóci się ze swoim ojcem, zaś smok zostaje pojmany. Za jego pomocą armia Wikingów miała odnaleźć Smocze Leże i wypędzić żyjące tam smoki. Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego nie sposób pokonać. Do akcji wkraczają przyjaciele Czkawki: Astrid ze śmiertnikiem zębaczem, Sączysmark z koszmarem ponocnikiem, Mieczyk i Szpadka z zębirogiem zamkogłowym oraz Śledzik z gronkielem. thumb|Drugi ogon Szczerbatka Wielki smok, sprowokowany atakiem Nocnej Furii, zaczyna gonić smoka oraz Czkawkę. Podczas walki Czerwona Śmierć zostaje zgładzona, jednak Szczerbatek traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka - jedną nogę. W ramach podziękowania Pyskacz robi dla Czkawki protezę nogi, zaś dla Szczerbatka - nowy ogon. W ''Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce podczas święta Snoggletog w wiosce Berk wszystkie smoki uciekają z wyspy. Wszystkie, oprócz Szczerbatka, który nie może sam latać. Podczas wspólnego lotu przyjaciele natykają thumb|left|194px|Trzeci ogon Szczerbatkasię na stado smoków, lecących w tym samym kierunku. Jeden z nich strąca hełm Czkawki z jego głowy. Nie leci jednak za nim, lecz wraca na wyspę, by wyjaśnić zachowanie smoków. W ramach prezentu świątecznego Czkawka robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym sam może regulować i tym samym latać samodzielnie. Szczerbatek wykorzystuje okazję i niespodziewanie ucieka. Jak się okazuje, nie poleciał tam, gdzie pozostałe smoki - na Smoczą Wyspę. Po kilku dniach Szczerbatek wraca wraz z pozostałymi smokami, niosąc w pysku hełm Czkawki. W Jeźdźcach Smoków Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków, rozwiązywania problemów mieszkańców wioski. Kilkakrotnie zostaje uwięziony za sprawą Wikinga o imieniu Pleśniak, który za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się smoków z wyspy. W Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies '' W Szczerbatek (ponieważ nie istnieje żadna inna Nocna Furia) jest piątym smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Badmist Mountain. Je ryby. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 '' thumb|Czwarty ogon SzczerbatkaW filmowym sequelu "Jak wytresować smoka" Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką i jego przyjaciółmi odkryje nieznane zakątki ich wyspy oraz jej okolic. Poznają nowych smoczych jeźdźców, nowe gatunki smoków i przeżyją wspaniałe przygody. Będą także musieli obronić swój dom przed zagrożeniem, jakie niesie ze sobą rywalizacja o władzę i terytorium... Wiadomo także, że Szczerbatek otrzyma nowy ogon, który będzie posiadał więcej funkcji oraz dzięki któremu będzie mógł latać samodzielnie. Ciekawostki *Szczerbatek jest jedyną Nocną Furią kiedykolwiek widzianą na wyspie Berk, co pozwala przypuszczać, że jest on ostatnim przedstawicielem gatunku lub że gatunek zamieszkuje tereny bardzo odległe od archipelagu, do którego należy Berk. *Szczerbatek, przez swoje zachowanie, jest często porównywany do psa lub kota. *Był pierwszym smokiem, jaki został wytresowany w Berk. *Często zachowuje się jak człowiek. Galeria Czkawka.szczerbaty.png Ogon.jpg|ogon Szczerbatka Ogon2.png Ogon3.jpg Picture7.png Pierwszy.lot.jpg Szczerbatek.jpg Szczerbaty.jpg Nowy gatunek smoka 1 i Szczerbatek.jpg Maskotka szczerbatek.jpg Szczerbatek krzykozgon1.jpg Gothiandtoothless.jpeg Toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg Toothless.jpg Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-6.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-3.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-2.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-1.png DTV pkg cg toothless 01.png DTV cg toothless 05-1st image.png DTV cg toothless 04.png Training toothless.png Wild Skies Toothless.jpg Jws2plakatpl.jpg Jws21.png Toth x11.JPG Toth x10.JPG Toth x8.JPG Toth x7.JPG Toth x6.JPG Toth x5.JPG Toth x4.JPG Toth x3.JPG Toth x2.JPG Toth x1.JPG Image 5.JPG Nowy gatunek smoka 1 i Szczerbatek.jpg T 6.JPG T 5.JPG T 3.JPG T 2.JPG T 1.JPG Starszy szczerbek.jpg Zly szczerbek.jpg Foch.jpg tnf 1.JPG tnf 2.JPG tnf 3.JPG tnf 4.JPG tnf 5.JPG tnf 6.JPG tnf 7.JPG tnf 8.JPG tnf 9.JPG tnf 10.JPG tnf 11.JPG tnf 12.JPG tnf 13.JPG tnf 14.JPG tnf 15.JPG tnf 16.JPG tnf 17.JPG tnf 18.JPG tnf 19.JPG tnf 20.JPG tnf 21.JPG tnf 22.JPG tnf 23.JPG tnf 24.JPG tnf 25.JPG tnf 27.JPG tnf 29.JPG tnf 30.JPG tnf 31.JPG tnf 32.JPG tnf 33.JPG tnf 34.JPG tnf 35.JPG tnf 36.JPG tnf 37.JPG tnf 38.JPG tnf 39.JPG tnf 40.JPG tnf 41.JPG tnf 42.JPG tnf 43.JPG tnf 28.JPG jws3.png jws4.png jws5.png 185px-Furi.jpg Toothless-night-fury-11265329-544-273.jpg Mtl 8.JPG jws27.png|rysunek Czkawki jws28.png jws29.png vg.jpg tnt24.info_Jak_Wytresowa_Smoka_-_How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2010_DVDSCR_XviD_ENG_.mid_989__81338.jpeg Jws44.png jws72.png jws71.png|efekt wybuchu plazmy Uśmiech prosze.jpg Nocnaiczkawka.jpg kotośtumasłabenerwy;3.jpg uśmiech1.jpg|no jak ładnie Szczerbatek się uśmiecha :D The screen 2.JPG szczerbek2.png szczerbek3.jpeg ce61bdfb2d7529fb204e59503883d641.jpg|nie ma to jak smoczy FOCH szczerbek4.jpg Gromogrzmot4.jpg Jws224.png How-to-train-your-dragon-2.jpg Images szczerbatek.jpg|Szczerbatek i jego przyjaciel oraz Astrid Wiele gatunków smoków.jpg|Na głównym planie szczerbatek Smoki.jpg SCS.png Oczy szczerbatka.jpeg Tumblr miabw9fwC71qep75mo2 r1 500 (1).gif|Szczerbatek I Czkawka Toothles.png Toothless_Concept3.jpg|Wczesny concept art Szczerbatka 371px-Toothless_Concept5.jpg|concept art Szczerbatka 310px-390px-Toothless_Concept2.jpg|concept art Szczerbatka 640px-GLOWINGTOOTHLESS!.png 595px-Toothless_Concept_Art.png|concept art Szczerbatka 640px-Dragons6.jpg 640px-Dragons15.jpg vdssss.jpg nhg.jpg vsdvsdv.jpg Jws267.png Jws266.png Jws263.png Jws256.png Ep101.szczerbatek6.jpg Ep101.szczerbatek5.jpg Ep101.szczerbatek3.jpg Jws302.png Jws298.png Jws296.png Jws294.png Jws289.png Jws288.png Jws286.png Jws284.png Jws310.png Jws337.png Jws334.png Jws322.png Jws318.png Jws399.png Jws397.png Jws395.png Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie